Loan Shark
by MildMildWest
Summary: Edward was born in blood and expects nothing more in death. Can Isabella accept his life in organized crime? Didn't someone define love as seeing an imperfect person...perfectly? Rated M for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1: Custom Italian Loafers

**Loan Shark**

**Chapter 1: Custom Italian Loafers**

_Click. _

Edward turned away from the wooden door, His gaze settled upon the man sitting behind the magnificently carved desk who continued to adjust himself in the newly upholstered chair. The man's nose was rather large, drooping down at its edge. The top of the man's head still managed to reflect light from the dim lamp across the room. Edward's eyes twitched as he stared at the man's seams, his pinstriped suit was obviously two sizes small, and not because he was buff. The man's lips held no smile, his wary eyes caught Edward's, he intertwined his fingers as he spoke in his thick New York accent, "Sit down, will ya'?"

Edward loosened his cuff links, a habit he did when he was nervous, then obliged. He winced at the sound of squeaky leather when he settled down. Edward took in his surroundings, the wallpaper held very intricate European designs, the floor was dark stained wood, and the room held bookcases that reached the ceiling; it screamed money.

The large man may have been bigger than Edward, but he certainly wasn't taller and the glares he was sending Edward showed him he didn't like that. Without a word the man reached into a small compartment of his desk, revealing a row of cigars. His puffy fingers selected one and with the other he searched through his suit's pockets, his thick eyebrows furrowed, "Wouldn't happen to have matches, huh?" his eyes looked up to Edward expectantly.

Edward only nodded in response as he reached into the inside of his trench coat, his fingers felt for the box resting in his breast pocket. He slid the box onto the desk's top, as soon as it hit the counter the man snatched it off, sliding it open without so much as a glance of appreciation.

Columns of smoke hit the ceiling as the man tilted back on his chair. Edward frowned when a puff hit his nostrils; it was the same cigars his father used… Edward hated his father. It didn't bother him as much as it used to though, now that his father was laying in Fork's very own dumpster yard.

The man's eyesight focused on Edward's chiseled jaw, "Edward Masen. I knew you'd come, Jane told me you would. That Carlisle ain't nothing but a cheap shit, I bet he offered you 'round one grand, eh?" The man chuckled, sending smoke from his nostrils in short leaps. The man let out a few strangled coughs then went on, "I got five grand in this envelope here," he dabbed his pointer finger down at the manila envelope on his desk "I'll get you 'dat mansion back in Miami like you said you wanted, and your next contract by tomorrow."

Edward stared down at the dead bear skin lying at his feet throughout the man's entire speech. He tilted his neck over towards the wafting music behind him, "Do you mind if I turn that radio off?" his voice was soft, calm, reserved.

At Edward's request the man's face scrunched in irritation, "Ignore it," the man settled the cigar on his lower lip, "you got better stuff to worry about then some damn oldies hurtin' ya' ears. You got the proof of Carlisle's corpse or what? I don't see you with any package, and ya' know what I told ya' if you didn't deliver." The man's eyes flickered over Edward's empty hands.

Edward's hand slipped into his coat's right pocket and slid out, revealing a gold ring. He tossed the ring like a penny into the man's awaiting palms. The man held the ring towards the lamp's light across the room, his eyes squinted, and then he blinked a couple of times. His analyzing facial expression soon turned into a devious smirk; "Ha…" he began tracing the initial C.C. in the ring "HA! That bastard had it coming; always tellin' me I wasn't fit for this business. Well, look who came out on top? ME! Aro of the fucking Volturi." He threw both of his hands up in the air as if signaling a touchdown then slapped the ring down on his desk.

"I can't thank ya' enough Edward. You'll be raising the ranks fast, no doubt in me! Why don't you have a drink, huh? I got the finest wine in Italy, straight from Tuscany; you can taste the damn air from the 1860s in here."Aro quickly rose from his seat towards a case that held a wine bottle, he popped the cork out sending a flourish of foam onto the wooden floor, but he paid it no mind. He filled two glasses a quarter full, twisting the bottle slightly to finish off each pour.

Holding a glass in each hand and a cigar in his mouth he rose both glasses "Let's drink to the poor sap's death!"

x-x-x-x

"…and then - and then," Aro held back a laugh as he continued "I could've sworn I heard 'em dealt one before I popped a cap right into his eye socket." Aro broke into boisterous laughter then ended with a loud burp.

Edward lost count of the glasses Aro downed already, but it wasn't hard to guess he was completely wasted. Edward had to admit this wine was the finest brew he'd had in his short pathetic life, but he wasn't foolish enough to get intoxicated… yet. Edward heard a loud thump at the edge of the staircase. His neck snapped towards the door, Aro's gaze slowly followed. Aro gripped his desk for support as he rose from his seat, he stumbled over towards the sound.

Edward rose from his seat, and moved over to the nearest window. He pulled back the curtain lightly as he peeked through the foggy glass. He stared at his white Chevrolet at the edge of the sidewalk, under the streetlight, behind it stood a pale blue car.

"What's 'dat ruckus? I told those buffoons to keep it quiet down there, I'm-" Aro stopped as he heard his radio abruptly cut off.

His ears suddenly felt as if they'd caught on fire, "Why…didn't I tell you to keep your fucking paws off my-"

Edward found it morbidly amusing when Aro's cigar dropped from his lips onto the tips of his custom Italian loafers. His body swayed to the left and hit the nearest lamp sending a resounding clank, and then he tumbled onto his belly. The back of his suit was now stained with rich red. Edward lowered his revolver and walked graciously slow towards Aro's motionless form. He sent his aim to the back of body's head and squeezed the trigger. _Splat._ Edward nodded his head in satisfaction at the sight of the blood puddle that began to form beneath Aro's fat belly and head.

Edward sauntered over to Aro's desk and gripped the golden ring in his palm, he shoved the revolver into his pant's right pocket and stepped over the dead body, unlocking and swinging the door open. He walked down the staircase, in no hurry, sending out a box of cigarettes. He sent one to his mouth, holding it between his lips, as he light it up. He placed the ring back into the pocket it laid in before and walked pass the kitchen and the three dead bodies littering the floor then down towards the front porch. He silently shut the entrance door behind him and sent a column of smoke through his tight lips before pinching the cigarette out of his mouth.

He stood silently on the porch, observing the neighborhood around him. By the looks of things, it had just finished snowing; the ground had to be covered _at least_ in snow two feet thick. His Chevy under the streetlight no longer had a blue car behind it, just a trail of tire tracks. Edward waltzed down the steps trudging towards his vehicle; he peered in the back of his truck again, viewing the tire tracks. He walked impatiently towards it, stomping on the patterns and shifting the leftovers around; he wasn't worried about evidence of him being there… just the others. He walked back to his truck's door, sending it open and swinging himself inside.

He had to give her a few tries before she started, but start she did. He pulled out onto the road, granting the mansion one last view; through the curtains on the second floor he could see the faint glow of fire. Edward smiled lightly to himself and pushed down on the gas pedal.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE,_

_I understand this is a short chapter, but it's sort of an introduction of sorts. I've had these ideas of a story involving organized crime and Edward reeling in my head for quite some time now. I'm still not 100% sure of the time era I want, as you've seen I've given Edward a Chevy, so I'm probably leaning more towards the 50's/60's. I also am not sure how I'll introduce Isabella, but I'm hoping I can somehow bring her in the next chapter… as a prostitute or the town Chief's loyal daughter? Maybe somehow both? Just hit that review button and let me know someone is out there reading this and let me know what you'd like to see. _


	2. Chapter 2: Pleasant Letters

Chapter 2: Pleasant Letters

_His cold hands gripped the doorknob. He glanced at it oddly; his hands were unusually small. As he peered at his reflection through the side window, he caught his sixteen year old face staring back at him. This somehow did not faze him much, as he continued to twist the knob and shut the door firmly behind him. His heart seemed to drop the minute his shoes touched the linoleum floor. It was quite early in the morning, 1:00 AM if he remembered correctly._

_Edward could see the light from the parlor; he braced it with fear. The stench of cigar smoke was soaked deep into the carpet and walls. There his father sat, rocking back and forth comfortably on his brown chair, eyes glazed, puffing along. His head snapped abruptly towards Edward's direction as if someone had been calling his name. He lifted himself off the chair, walking towards Edward with purpose, "Where have you been?" his voice reflected Edward's, smooth… velvet, aloof. _

_Edward's face beamed with sweat, he began to rush his words, silently pleading for redemption, "I-I'd been out at the park, with some friends." _

_His father's eyes shot straight through him, his rough palm contacted with the side of Edward's face. Edward's head tilted, opposite his father's hand. Edward didn't bother to grip his face with pain, he knew this would only make matters worse, instead he turned his eyesight straight back to his father's, to the man who stirred such deep hatred within him. His father gripped the cigar in his mouth, blowing a long stream of smoke directly into Edward's face, "You were with that bitch, weren't you?" Edward's face turned sour once he heard what his father had referred to her as. _

_Thwack. _

_Edward turned his head back to his father's again, this time keeping his head low. Mr. Masen stood casually, as if he was having a conversation with his son, "The cops stopped by earlier today, you know what they told me Edward?" he gripped Edward's face shoving it up to his own; he held his grip on Edward's chin. _

_Edward stood silently, his eyes continued to face his father's dirty work boots. _

_Thwack. _

"_I said, do you know what they told me!" Mr. Masen spit into Edward's face. _

_Edward firmly replied, "No." _

"_They told me I'm a suspect in Mr. Silverman's murder." Mr. Masen gripped Edward's neck, taking no caution at how much pressure he put in. Using his other hand he sent another slap across Edward's cheek, "You know how they got the evidence, Edward?" _

_Edward let a small gasp of air out, "I s-swear, it wasn't me." _

"_Chief Swan."_

_Thwack. _

"_You told his daughter, didn't you Edward? I fucking told you to keep your mouth shut. Didn't I Edward?" _

_Thwack. _

_At this point the left side of Edward's face began to redden, Mr. Masen released his grip; Edward gulped in a deep breath. Mr. Masen walked back to his sofa; he dabbed the ashes of his cigar into a black tray, and left it there. He began to unbuckle his belt quickly; he folded it in half and walked towards Edward. He looked down to the top of his son's messy array of hair, "Shoulda' kept that filthy mouth of yours shut." Edward anticipated it, and came it did. The thick leather came down hard on Edward's face, "Tell me you'll fucking keep your mouth shut!" two more hits followed his words. _

_Edward began spurt out defenses, "It wasn't me! I didn't tell her, I fucking swear! It was only that one time!"_

"_You little shit, you're fucking lying!" His father gripped the opposite side of the belt, Edward's eyes widened at the silver buckle. _

_The buckle slammed into the side of Edward's chest; he winced in pain. "Tell me-" Whack "you'll keep-" Whack "your fucking-" Whack "mouth shut." his father seethed. "If I see you with her again, I swear I'm using your bat to do this!" _

_Edward began to breathe heavily with pain, he held his hands up in surrender, "I-I won't… I won't see her anymore, I won't say anything!" Edward panted, "No more, no more. _

Edward inhaled loudly as his eyes fluttered open. Even now that Edward's father was dead; he still had not ceased at making his life a living hell. Edward blinked hard a couple of times before his eyes adjusted to the morning light; white puffs of cold air could be seen as he exhaled. He rose from his magnificent sheet-less mattress, crouched over, and laid his head into both of his palms. He shook his head back and forth a few times, willing the memories to go away.

x-x-x-x

The waitress tapped her pen impatiently on her notepad, she stared down at the gentleman seated, "Sir, you've been waiting here for nearly half an hour, I'm afraid you're going have to order or leave."

The vein on the right side of Edward's neck was working double time, "I told you Ma'am," he hissed "I'm expecting someone."

The waitress's eyes bugged out incredulously "And?"

Oh, what Edward wouldn't give to be able to grab the fork on this very table and stab some major artery or component in her body, preferably her neck. He gazed out of the glass window looking for a familiar figure, "Since you are so… _insistent_, I'll take a cup of coffee."

The waitress reluctantly went with procedure, "Would you like cream and sugar with that?"

Edward smirked; he caught her tone, "Nothing."

Midway through drinking his coffee, awfully slow, he caught a patch of bright blonde hair in the infested streets of New York. He shifted in his seat and set his coffee on the counter; coffee that made him think relatively hard, _did it taste more like horse shit or grandma's molars?_

The owner of said hair pushed the diner's door open which signaled the cheap bells. The fairly old man sat himself down in Edward's booth, "Good morning." His voiced sounded groggy from a recent awakening.

Edward shook his head in disbelief while moving his cuff to see his watch, "You're forty minutes late."

"I know you're quite the punctual one, but you'll learn that you can arrive whenever the hell you like when you're the one providing." he coughed to adjust his throat. He reached to the duffel bag lying beside him on the diner's seat, "I want you to cash this by 4:00 PM this afternoon, otherwise you aren't getting squat. Everything else requires your signatures on various contracts." He slid the duffel bag across the table to Edward.

Edward places the bag to his right, "It's been a pleasure." He leaned across the table sending his hand out in expectance.

"Surely this isn't it?" The man's blue eyes squinted, "I was just going to offer you another contract today, and we could really use your help." His tone feigned nonchalance.

"You promised me this was the last contract." Edward frowned deeply.

"I know I did, but these morons just keep popping up, in fact it's been so consistent lately that I'm willing to offer you full-time acceptance into our organization.

"I'm afraid I'll have to turn you down, I'm looking into other opportunities." Edward had already retracted his hand; it now held the duffel bag's handle.

Carlisle really didn't like to beg, but this was Edward we were talking about; the man was _breeded_ to kill. "I promise, you will not start out as a footman." Carlisle commented casually.

"No thank you." Edward began to rise from his seat.

"I'll let you lead a brigade _and_ you'll be getting paid fifteen grand a contract." Carlisle quickly cut in.

"I'm sorry." Edward stepped out of the booth.

"Okay, okay! Right hand man and seventeen grand per contract, but that's the most I can offer." Carlisle was quickly running out of options.

"Deal." Edward couldn't help, but to hold a smug expression.

x-x-x-x

"You may have taken care of Aro, but that doesn't mean all the problems will go away. The city is still infested with his cronies; I suspect they know I ordered Aro's hit and more importantly who executed it." Carlisle glanced knowingly at Edward.

"Are you saying I've got to track every last one of those rats? That's absurd; I bet half of them are off in the Bahamas sipping on smoothies right now. Who would avenge the poor bastard?" Edward scrunched his face up in distaste.

"Well, apparently this man." Carlisle adjusted his tie uncomfortably; he kept his other hand on the steering wheel. "I got a message in my inbox this morning, it's a simple letter. Open the compartment there; it's in the white envelope."

Edward snapped open the compartment and held the envelope with one hand. There were no addresses labeled, so it was obviously delivered by one of the cronies. Edward folded the envelope open and slipped out the brown parchment paper.

_Dear, Carlisle_

_It is unfortunate I could not find the whereabouts of Edward Cullen, but I trust you will carry on this message to him. Aro, was a dear friend of mine and it is pertinent that his death be brought to justice. I would like to meet the man who thought it fit to play jury, judge, and executioner to such a fine gentleman._

_He must meet me in the ally beside the restaurant where he last ate with Aro, 11:00 PM sharp, this very day. Don't bring any buddies._

Edward flipped the letter back and forth, searching for any other markings, "The guy's no real threat Carlisle. Your property has surveillance day and night, you've got security around the clock, and all of them are armed. I suggest we both ignore this letter, don't give the guy what he wants."

Carlisle flicked the blinker on his vehicle and took a left, "I want to make sure we send a message to anyone who stands against my family. Even if this guy is nothing more than a loony, I want him laying ten feet under. You're meeting him, whether you like it or not."

"As long as I get paid." Edward rolled down his side window and began to light a cigarette.

"Don't light up that shit in my car. This is a Rolls Royce your ass is sitting in, have some respect." Carlisle leaned over and snatched the cigarette out of Edward's hand, tossing it outside his window. Edward huffed in annoyance.

The car pulled into a small driveway; Carlisle leaned out of his window and punched a code in a small box with buttons resembling a phone. Soon enough, the gate spread ajar with a loud creak of protest. Carlisle squeezed through and set his vehicle in park.

A large oak door greeted them at the home's front. Two men wearing casual clothes stood at the entrance, they nodded in approval once their boss came into view. Carlisle responded with a nod of his own, "Hey fellas, good morning. This here is Edward." Carlisle turned to Edward and then back towards his men, "The Cyclopes here is Emmett and frail one is Jasper."

"Pleasure to meet you," the massive one sent out is hulky paw to Edward "I've heard a lot about the famous Edward, it's refreshing to put a face to the name."

Edward granted him a halfhearted handshake and then turned towards the smaller one, Jasper. However, Jasper was not as welcoming as he would've guessed, he held a somber face. "We're going to have to go through standard procedure. If you would please place your hands against this wall here." He slapped his palm against the wall beside the entrance.

Emmett laughed nervously, "Surely there is an exception here?" he turned his eyes to Carlisle.

Carlisle shook his head, "Every guest is thoroughly checked, and I'm not going to stop now."

"I assure you, if I wanted to kill you, I would've done it by now." Edward stated in a monotone voice.

"There are a lot of important people in this building Edward, you know that." Emmett opened the oak door allowing Carlisle to enter. "Meet me in my office when the process is done."

Edward turned towards both men, "Look, I'll save you the time." he reached to the side of his belt.

"HOLD IT THERE!" Jasper gripped Edward's wrist before it could clamp down on his weapon. "I don't think so, you're going to have to let us remove it."

Edward didn't appreciate the stress Jasper put on his wrist, he held back his fist and stated in an icy voice "Remove your hand."

"Keep it away from your weapons." Jasper hissed.

"Remove your hand." Edward repeated.

"Move it away from the-" in a short deft movement Edward reversed Jasper's grip and held his wrist in a submission possession.

"Fuck!" Jasper yowled.

"I'm going to snap your wrist if you lay a finger on me again." Edward coolly replied to his cussing.

"Jesus Emmett, take him down!" Jasper cringed as Edward applied more pressure.

Emmett looked torn between hitting the hills and actually confronting _the _Edward Cullen. He reluctantly went for the later; reaching into his gun holster he sent his aim straight to Edward's head, "Take your hands off of Jasper."

Edward looked endearingly at Emmett's attempt to save his friend, "I'll give you five seconds to lower your aim before I break your buddy's wrist and shoot you in the foot"

Emmett knew Edward was fast but he had to laugh at the guy's arrogance, "You going to dodge a bullet? I know your name is known around these parts, but I think it's finally gotten to your head."

"I don't dodge bullets Emmett, but I can prevent your finger from pulling the trigger."

Before Emmett could respond, he already found his gun skidding across the floor, "Shit."

_Snap._

Jasper screamed to the heavens as he hugged his wrist against his chest, "You bastard!"

Emmett scrambled to the floor to grab his weapon, but he was far too late, Edward fired the shot.

"Shit, Shit, Shit." Emmett looked down to his foot where he found a big gaping hole through his left shoe.

Edward leant over Emmett's figure and retrieved his gun, "I didn't want to do it, but to be fair I did warn you both." He crossed over to Jasper and patted him down until he found his weapon, "Have a nice day, I'll be in Carlisle's office."

With Emmett and Jasper wallowing in misery he stepped into the house, glancing appreciatively at Carlisle's marble tiling choices and beautifully polished grand stairs. He found Carlisle followed by five men jogging down the steps, "What the hell was that!" Carlisle exclaimed, looking nervously at Edward's firearm.

Edward tucked his weapon into his belt and turned his head up to Carlisle, "Broke the scrawny one's wrist and shot the Cyclopes' toe. Don't worry, the injuries aren't life threatening. Could we continue upstairs?"

Carlisle mouth gapped open like a fish a couple times before he replied, "Couldn't we have gotten through one day without shedding blood!" his emotions quickly alternated to anger.

"Even if I didn't injure those two idiots, I still would've had to kill that talented writer." Edward grinned sheepishly.

"Mike, call the ambulance for those two and come back to my office when you're finished." Carlisle motioned Edward to follow him.

Edward trailed his thumb over the staircase's railing as he ascended, "I can't be your right-hand man if you don't trust me." Edward tagged behind Carlisle across the hall and into a spacious room.

Carlisle plopped onto his office chair and leaned back a bit before staring thoughtfully towards the ceiling, "That does hold some logic in it."

Edward sat himself down on a cushioned couch, "I don't carry out anything that isn't logical."

Carlisle shook his head, "Moving on, we need devise a plan about how we're going to approach the crony. There is always the possibility that he's setting you up."

As Carlisle continued to speak another unfamiliar guard scooted himself into the room, "I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but we've gotten another letter for you." The man scurried to Carlisle's desk and quickly backed off.

"Thank you Eric, you may excuse yourself." Carlisle smoothed his finger over the envelope cautiously before ripping it open. His eyes skimmed over it a couple times before his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Read this."

Edward reached over the desk and flipped the letter in his direction.

_Dear Edward,_

_I'm glad you're having an amusing time at Carlisle's. I wouldn't be surprised if you were planning some deceit at this hour. If you think me a fool, you are sadly mistaken. I've done my research and I'm betting I know you better than your own mother, its unfortunate she died in an "accident" when you were three, my condolences. However, that isn't as important as the woman I've got here. What a fine girl she is, I'm really not surprised you fell for her. I'm guessing you know who I'm talking about? I'll give you a hint: her first name starts with an I and her last name ends with an N._

_Tread carefully, every wrong step you make results in a limb lost for her._

"Edward Cullen? Falling for someone? Ha." Carlisle commented after seeing Edward's blank expression.

Carlisle had a point, Edward Cullen didn't love. He was an emotionless lone killer. Being what he was made him virtually untouchable. Carlisle's curiosity about Edward's personality quickly ceased once he realized, there really wasn't much to him, but he sure made a damn good killer.

Carlisle was oblivious to the mental battle Edward was currently having.

Edward had believed what Carlisle did once, about being untouchable. It was so easy to kill, so easy to forget, so easy to cease feeling. Edward hadn't ever known love beyond the age of three; between his abusive father and strict teachers, he wasn't given the opportunity.

When _she_ came into his life something stirred inside of him, something he hadn't had the fortune of feeling since his mother had passed on. She ignited his passion, passion for life and most importantly love. How fitting he found it, when the only thing tying him to earth, left him. He had not seen her since she promised to return one morning.

He never knew why.

_How long has it been? Seven years? _Edward's chest ached at the thought of her; his wound was far from healing.

"Edward?" Carlisle waved his hand in front of Edward. "What's going on?"

Edward's eyes closed in deep concentration for a moment, "I'll arrive by myself and I'll kill him by myself."

…

**Author's Note:**

**Hola! Me amigos. Congratulations if you actually read that entire blasted thing. I can't tell you how many times I scratched out ideas and entire sections! Please hit that review button and tell me if you like where this is going or if you think I should go with a different approach. Reviews are my fuel for future chapters, so write on and HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
**


End file.
